


Goretober/Kinktober Day 2/17: Parasite/Masturbation

by VictorKlee



Series: October 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hand Jobs, Human/Parasite Relationships, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: "It feels like he's being watched. He wonders if Venom can feel his pulse speeding up. If they can feel the heat. If they can feel all of this."





	Goretober/Kinktober Day 2/17: Parasite/Masturbation

The substance is like tar; it's sticky and grips to Eddie's skin like glue. The heat radiating from it is alarming. Something capable of this much evil should be cold and unforgiving. Instead, it's a gentle warmth that has his hands encapsulated. He can't move.

"C'mon, Venom," Eddie groans, "I'm gonna get blue balls. I haven't touched myself in over a month."

" **We don't see the point in such urges. It sucks up our energy**."

Eddie is sweating. His hands are frozen in front of him as his dick is left waiting. He's hard and he wants it so bad it hurts.

"Well, we share a body now, right? You can feel this?"

" **Well, yes**." The voice states.

"Then c'mon. You don't know until you try."

There is a brief moment of silence. Eddie can sense all the thoughts running through their mind. He's unsure of the outcome until the black sludge on one of his hands begins to recede.

He sighs in relief and anticipation. He grabs a hold of his member and shivers at the sensation. He hasn't begun to move and he can already feel a pulse run through him.

It feels extremely awkward at first. Venom is silent, but Eddie can still sense them. It feels like he's being watched. He wonders if Venom can feel his pulse speeding up. If they can feel the heat. If they can feel _all of this_.

" **Eddie...** " the voice in his head answers, " **we feel good Eddie**."

A wave of endorphins rush through his body as the words float through his mind. He twitches as a sound slips past his lips.

The hand that's still enveloped in Venom's being suddenly moves. It grabs his dick, moving along with his own hand. But soon, the symbiote gets impatient. Their pace quickens, despite Eddie's slower rhythm.

"W-whoa. Slow down there... you're- you're gonna make us- ah!" His mouth falls open as a moan escapes. His head falls back against the pillows. _Oh fuck_.

The texture of Venom's skin only adds to the pleasure and confusion.

This is never something Eddie could imagine happening to him. He is literally being jacked off by an alien. But, in all honesty, he didn't imagine he could be living with an alien inside him in the first place.

" **We feel good.** " The voice in his head is echoing over and over. It starts as a chant, then turns more into begging, pleading, wanton cry.

There's thoughts running through his head. Thoughts that venom can see. So many scenarios and unholy actions. So many ways the living liquid could just _annihilate him_.

Venom wrenches around him. Eddie throws his head back with a lewd shout. The sudden rush is exhilarating. They're gushing, eyes rolling back as an overdue orgasm is finally drawn out of him. Everything is constricting. The wave of heat and pleasure is almost too much. _Shit._  It feels so good Eddie swears he could just die.

The voices inside his head are overwhelming. They're speaking gibberish in the sudden disarray.

Everything begins to calm down as all the blood starts to spread through his body again. His breathing is heavy.

"F-fuck, V..."

" **Your endorphins are delicious. We should have done this before.** "

**Author's Note:**

> Both positive and negative feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can request works by messaging/asking me on my tumblr: VictorKlee.tumblr.com  
> Also, join our writing community, Free Flow Writing, on Discord. https://discord.gg/NuhwSgV  
> If you enjoyed this short piece please check out my other works!  
> More October prompts are to come.


End file.
